


Bikini Car Wash: We clean your ride then ride you!

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bikinis, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Flirting, Missionary Position, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Your local car wash is now sponsored by a swimwear company. Instead of regular workers, hot promo babes in bikinis give your car a spray-down. You decided to drive in to see what the fuss is all about, but it turns out your car won’t be the only thing getting wet.





	Bikini Car Wash: We clean your ride then ride you!

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Car wash: https://freesound.org/people/xtrgamr/sounds/243645/  
> Please play this at a low volume as a backdrop. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

Welcome to Wavy Swimwear Car Wash, sir. How may I help you?

Well, you could get the regular exterior cleaning, which includes a spray-down with our high-pressure hoses and hand drying afterwards.

There’s also the interior detailing package. Especially for a leather interior like your car, regular maintenance can make it last much longer.

You can order add-ons with each service, like rimjobs. For the wheels on your car, I mean. We use compressed air to clear out the dust between the spokes.

A regular wash will do? This way, sir. Garage number seven. 

And just park it right before the yellow line. Thank you.

I have to say, that is one sexy little machine. What is it, a Jaguar?

My grandad used to drive an E-Type. That was a thing of beauty.

[chuckles] Sir, you’re too kind. I’m still on the clock, and I’m afraid I can’t just go out on joyrides with clients.

Do you want to step away? I’m going to turn on those hoses now. 

[SFX: Car wash]

So, is this your first time with us?

I’m asking because you seem a bit disoriented by my outfit.

It’s the company dress code. We all have to wear bikinis to work. Wavy Swimwear sponsored us, and I get to wear a new set almost every day.

I’m actually a model specialising in promo events, and my agency got the contract for this job. Same deal with all the other girls working here.

It’s a rather nice perk, I have to admit. I can tell you agree. Your eyes are practically glued to my body.

[giggles] Don’t be ashamed. You’re meant to appreciate them. Someone paid big money for me to wear these, remember. 

This blue set is one of my favourites. I think the colour gives a nice contrast with my blonde hair. 

The tie is on my neck, so my back is exposed as much as possible. It gives me a much better tan line, see?

Have you got a membership card? If you have that, you can request multiple girls servicing you... I mean servicing your car, at the same time. 

For example, if you want Catherine there in the black one-piece to come over and give your car her full attention, you could do that. Or you could have Mia in the strappy yellow bikini. Maybe all three of us at once?

You have a great taste in cars. I wonder what might be your taste in women?

[chuckles] You sure know how to make a girl feel special, sir. I’m glad you’re staying with me.

[SFX stops]

Well, your car is all shiny and clean now. It just needs to be dried up.

The machine could do that. But I bet you want me to dry it by hand.

Of course, sir. I’ll get the towel right away.

I need to spread my legs wide open and bend down to clean the hood.

And now for the bumpers. 

[playful] Oh no, sir. Were you trying to catch a glimpse of my cleavage as I was bending towards you?

That would be *very inappropriate*, sir.

I’m a promo model after all. If you want me to showcase this bikini in a certain way, you can just go ahead and ask. No need to look for that nipple slip like a perv.

Here, is this what you want? Just moving my top to the side a tiny bit, and that’s enough to set those titties free.

Would you like a full show? I can tell you want one.

I’ll undo the tie, and let my top slowly slide off from my body.

And lean forwards so that my tits are right in your face.

Sir! Hands off! You can’t be too greedy. For now, at least.

Just sit back and enjoy the view.

Do you like it when I twerk my peachy ass right in front of your face? [chuckles] Please remember to pick your jaw up from the floor afterwards.

I think I’ve tortured you enough for now. Go ahead, do the honours. Peel off that bikini bottom, then I’ll be fully naked in front of you.

Can you feel how wet they are? It’s not all from water splashes, you know.

Ah! You were eager to bury your face in my ass.

[She moans as he licks her]

You can really taste how my juices are dripping for you.

Please, push it in deeper. You tongue is doing wonders for me.

No, of course I don’t do this with all the customers. Only the cute and handsome ones who drive cool cars.

Well, I spotted you waiting in the queue. And I knew right away that I had to fuck you.

Could you do that for me? Could you fulfill my fantasy and take out your cock?

There we go. [kisses] I taste so good on your lips.

I noticed your bulge ever since you stepped out of your car. Glad to see it finally has some space to breath.

[moans] Why are you teasing me like this? You’re just rubbing it up and down across the entrance.

Please, I beg you. Just shove it in and fuck me breathless. It’s all I ever wanted.

Do I not deserve your cock? Don’t you think I did a great job modelling that bikini for you?

[loud moan as he inserts]

Yes, sir. I want every inch of it. I know I can be a bit tight down there, but I can take it.

You’re thrusting me against your car, as my arms and legs are wrapped around you.

[kisses and passionate making out]

I feel so nimble as I bounce up and down your cock.

Sir, just keep pounding me. We’ve only met each other for ten minutes and I don’t even know your name, but you’re going to make me cum.

[Improv some sexy moaning]

Why did you pull out? I was getting so close.

Okay. I’ll do whatever you say, sir.

Is this how you want me? Lying on my back on the hood of your car, my legs spreading apart as wide as they can be.

[moans as he inserts]

Just hold me by the waist, and shove it in as deep as you can.

You fill me up more than any other guys I’ve slept with. You should be proud of that.

It’s a good thing that we have our own garage, and this place is so loud. Otherwise the entire parking lot can hear us.

God, I can feel the car shaking under me as you pound me. 

I bet you picked up tons of girls at the bar driving this thing. You probably got plenty of road head, didn’t you?

[chuckles] I know. Hot chicks with fast cars, or whatever the saying goes.

Are you close? Wait, sir. Just a second. 

I need to get off your car first. You wouldn’t want anything dirty on the paint.

Here, let me get into my favourite position, so you could dump your load safely inside me.

I’m on all fours with my ass high up in the air. I’ll turn around to make eye contact so you could see how good [moan] you make me feel.

Don’t hold back now, sir. I want it inside me. Flood my pussy with your cum.

That’s… That’s so deep.

[loud moans as both orgasm]

Fuck. That was a huge load. I haven’t been fucked like this in ages.

Can you do me a favour? Pass me that bikini set hanging on the wall. I think it’s time for a new outfit. [chuckles]

Can you help me stand up? Thank you, sir. I was spent after you came inside me. 

[professional] I do hope you have enjoyed our service, sir. Now your car looks as good as new.

You can pay by cash or credit card.

[flirty] The shop closes at five PM, by the way. Do you think you could swing by then?

You could give me a ride home. Then I’ll give you a ride at home. [chuckles]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
